ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
In a Haze of Glory
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Triomphe et trahison de:Im Angesicht des Todes |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Head to Garlaige Citadel (S) * Talk to Diordinne at (I-6) on the first map for a cutscene. * After the cutscene you will receive the key item: (Number Eight Shelter Key) ** The quest will now appear in your logs after receiving the key item. * Head to (H-9) on map 2 (past the mousse, not where the yagudo are) and examine the Wooden Crates for a cutscene. * Check the Wooden Crates again to enter an assault-type battle. **You will be transported to Ghoyu's Reverie for this battle. **Buffs are retained upon entry. **You may enter if Garlaige Citadel (S) is under beastmen control. You will see the message: "Your request for entry is being considered...", after this just wait a few moments, like assault, and it should take you into the area. **You may get a reply of "The hands of darkness have prevented you from proceeding." if not all party members are able to go. * You have thirty minutes to defeat the Orcish Turret to win. Experience points are lost upon death in this fight. ** Lots of orcs and goblins wander around inside the assault; they have extremely weak defense, but pretty high attack. They are immune to Sleep, Repose, Lullaby, and Silence. They don't all need to be killed to win, but a lot of them do tend to get in the way, so fighting is unavoidable. The Goblin Poisoners will drop grenades on the ground and walk away from them; easily avoided if you watch where you're going. **If you are exposed to a grenade blast they inflict a high-dot Poison effect. **Virulent Flasks will also give poison effect. They have low health and can be easily destroyed safely with a ranged attack. ** The Orcish Turret can be found at (H-10). Destroying the flasks causes the orcs guarding the turret to come repair them (they do not aggro other orcs on the way). *** It is surrounded by a number of Orcish Footsoldiers and Orcish Hexspinners that will have to be dealt with first. *** Each of the orcs guarding the Turret is responsible for one of the Virulent Flasks spread throughout the map. Destroying a flask will force its related orc to leave the turret and come to the flasks position (agro free) to "repair" it. This allows you to kill the guards off one at a time by destroying the flasks and waiting for the orc to come repair it. *** The turret's only form of attack or defense is that it will periodically spawn a poison grenade. It's possible to cast spells or fire ranged attacks outside the blast radius, however melee attackers will be exposed. *** If by any chance you stop attacking the turret and leave it alone it will begin to regenerate health. Be sure to leave a DoT effect to prevent this from happening. ***Orcish Hexspinners can cast tier 3 area spells, which do devestating amounts of damage, and footsoldiers have a high rate of double attack. ** If you fail the fight, you will have to get a new key from Diordinne. You will have to talk to him 3 times after losing, and then wait until the next Vana'diel day. After midnight you will get a new key by talking to him again. * Upon defeating the battlefield, you will be returned to the Wooden Crates after a lengthy cut scene. * Return to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) between 18:00-0:00 to get the final cutscene. Notes *Reraise (Status Effect) from a Reraise Earring is lost upon wipe and ejection from the battlefield. * You must either have the (Number Eight Shelter Key) or this quest completed to be able to enter the battlefield, else the party leader will receive the "One of the party members is not cleared to enter the battlefield." message. It is possible to assist people with this quest flagged if you have already completed it, though you get no reward for doing so. **Note that the party leader must be someone with the quest active and key item, and cannot be someone who has completed the quest and is just helping. * All Orcs and Goblins are True Sight in this fight, so Invisible won't work. * All Orcs and Goblins also link and aggro from great distances. So when traveling through, be prepared to fight, sometimes linking 3 or more at a time. If you get aggro stop immediately and take care of it, or a few Orcs could cause a wipe in a spot not re-raisable. * Everything is Sleep, Repose, Lullaby, Bind, and Silence immune. * The battlefield is quite easy, and can be easily duo'd/trio'd or a hard solo as long as you have Poisona or antidotes. * With Barwatera and Barpoisonra, the poison from the Turrent will miss nearly every time. * The Turret seemed to take half damage from Blizzard spells. * If you decide to not kill the flasks along the way and just go for the guards at the end, pull the Footsoldiers first when you are sure you can get a clean pull. Kill the 3 Footsoldiers, then go after the Hexspinners as they will stand in place and cast, almost always linking everything else. * As a BLM/WHM with decent gear, Burst II nearly always one-shotted a goblin or Footsoldier, but only sometimes a Hexspinner. Be prepared to drop another quick nuke on a Hexspinner. Freeze II was also effective. * Easiest path we have found is to hug the east wall past the very first goblin, then always stick to the west wall until you drop down to the Turrent. You can slip off the ledges and into little nooks that will keep you from getting aggro. Beware that one nook does have a Flask in it. Stick to the west wall like glue, falling down off the ledges into the nooks when you can, going up the closest ramp in front of you still going west. You will have to deal with minimal aggro, mostly from Footsoldiers. *Orcish Hexspinners have Fast Cast; it only took one 10 seconds to cast Flare. * Can be Soloed by: ** PUP/SCH (0 meds) ** BLU/NIN 75 with some antidotes. ** PLD/RDM (with about 10 minutes to spare) using antidotes and Yagudo Drinks. ** SMN75/WHM37 ** RDM75/WHM37. ** BLM75/RDM37 ** DRK75/SAM37 ** WHM75/NIN37 ** DRG75/MAGE37 ** NIN75/DNC37 (with some antidotes.) ** RDM75/NIN37 no need for antidotes so long as Barwater and Barpoison are kept up ** PLD75/DNC37 * ---- Game Description Client: Diordinne (Garlaige Citadel (S)) Summary: :Despite heightened security, the Garlaige Citadel has been infiltrated by an unseen enemy who is emitting poisonous gas with brutal results. Amidst the confusion, zealous new captain, Rahal, has ventured off on his own. Find him and ensure he does not come to harm.